What dwells witin
by supernovascurse
Summary: Well this is a Gaara/Sasu fic it is Yaoi. Lemon. Gaara finally brings out what dwells within. hopfully Naruto doesnt find out that he's Actually dwelling into his ex


Authors note: This is a gaarasasu fic and this is what you get when I'm up at 2 in the morning thinking about Yaoi this is a lemon yaoi.

"Gaaaaraa." Sasuke whined. "We haven't worked on the cosplay stuff in a week is there something wrong?"

"No I'm uh sorry." Said Gaara.

"OK so how are we going to make Naruto look like Ichigo?" Sasuke questioned.

"We cold dye his hair orange in his sleep?"

"I don't know he may want to kill us so are there any other cosplay's we should do?" Sasuke asked.

"We could cosplay for Hetalia at Yaoi-con." Gaara recommended.

"So you're gonna go to Yaoi-con with us? I thought you didn't want to go?"

"Well I finally decided yes to go since Naruto latched onto my leg last week." Gaara laughed.

"I swear if he finds out we've been getting along all this time he may have a stroke after trying to strangle the both of us" Sasuke sighed.

Gaara leans over nose to nose. "Let him." Garra said as he kissed his secret lover. Sasuke kissed back.

"Not today how abooouuut tomorrow at say 6 you can come over."

"Fine then. So who would I be from Hetalia?"

"Well there are no re-" Naruto bust open Sasuke's front door. "Just because no one else lives in the Uchiha Compound doesn't mean you can be so loud." Sasuke said.

"Geez sorry so what's up?" Naruto said.

"Well we where discussing how we would get your porcupine hair into a wig." Gaara said frustrated.

"We could put it in a wig cap." Naruto recommends.

"Wouldn't it stab threw the cap." Sasuke snickers.

"What if it did we would never have a way to put my hair in a wig!" Naruto yells.

"God! You're so blonde!" sasuke yells back.

"Guys quiet down please." Says Gaara.

"Sorry Gaara." They both say.

'I'll make it up to you Gaara' Sasuke thinks, 'No no no dirty thoughts today! Maybe he could stay tonight and I could really make it up to him. Dammit there you go with the dirty thoughts again! He's so sadistic I wonder what he's thinking.'

2 hours later.

"bye Naruto." They both say.

"See you guys later!" he yells walking out.

"So…" Gaara says.

"So?" sasuke says back.

And before Sasuke new it Gaara had pounced on top of him straddling Sasuke's waist between Gaara's legs.

"Do you know how many dirty thoughts popped up while listening to Naruto drone on and on?" Gaara said.

"How many?" Sasuke asked seductively.

"Hm…A lot." He said and then kissed Sasuke slowly when sasuke deepened the kiss he slowly pried his lips open with his tongue, there tongues battled for dominancy Gaara's won. He slowly lifted his hand under Sasuke's shirt until he got to his nipple. He then broke the kiss and started nipping and sucking at his nipple wich got him a soft gasp being drivin by this gasp he began making little love bites up his neck nip. Small gasp. Nip harder. Louder gasp. He began trying to get the all the gasps and moans he could out of him he bit him and then if sorry licked up the blood. He slowly got bored with this and went back to his now hard nipple he took it in his mouth sucking and licking getting strong moans that feed his lust. He went back up claiming sasuke's lips for his and only his. He then felt a tug at his hem he noticed sasuke fumbling with it.

"Oh no you know my rule your clothes of first." Gaara says with one swipe having sasuke's shirt off and discarded in the corner he goes for his pant slowly dragging his hand down to his stomach then his wai-.

"ahh."

"So is this one of those sweet spots you didn't tell me about?" he says tracing his hand back over his new found glory.

"… Ga-ah-Gaara." Sasuke moaned his name driving his lust even more.

"Ha..What?" he teased more.

'He want's me to beg he know's I don't like begging.' "Gaara I..I want you so bad ah..ah"

"Really." He said lust filled as he slowly pulled down Sasuke's pants taking the boxers with them and where discarded to an unknown area. He then took Sasuke's throbbing member in his hand and began to stroke it.

"Ah...Gaara. I want you so bad I want you inside me to claim me ah..ha..ahh..ahhh."

Gaara then discarded his shirt Sasuke began to help getting his boxers ad pants of in a quick swift. The sweet sweet friction between them cause there moaning to be endless. Gaara then put one finger knuckle deep into him then two he began scissoring which made Sasuke a tad uncomfortable until Gaara hit a certain sweet spot causing Sasuke to moan in pleasure.

"Ah..ha there!" he told Gaara.

He made sure he hit that spot everytime third finder he was now fully prepared. He made sure to get his angle perfect and diving right in he missed the spot he was aiming for there hips slowly got into rhythm. He tried again and hit his sweet spot dead on causing Sasuke to cum and in that ultimate wave of pleasure he did too. He collapsed 'luckily' beside Sasuke and laid there with Sasuke snuggled into him.

"We should go take a shower." He said after lying there for a few minutes.

"Yea" Gaara said, they got up walking to the bathroom only to have another nice round in the shower.

Authors note: first Lemon yaoi and first sasugaara. Review please it brings joy to my life along with my wifey koko. Tell me if you hate it tell me if you like it tell me you're mentally issue where you're allergic to cake. I just like review! So see you next time also check out my Snap,Crackle,Pop chapter it's SASUNARU!


End file.
